The Moon Princess
by Moonlover21
Summary: In this story Narku's trying to find a better power but is having a hard time trying to find something better then the Jewels power. Then Wiseman come along using Narku, to his Plan in doing so He trying to Kill Princess Serenity. Inuyasha, and His friends were trying to find Narku, when they find Serenity dancing on the frozen Lake. that where are Story Begin.
1. At the Beginng

The Moon Princess and A Half Demon

This Story is a new remix it is when Serenity and Inuyasha meet back on the moon and her Kingdom was Still standing point is it was never destrode by Queen Barel the evil Queen of the Neverse.  
this is like a what if type story what if things happen diffeneitly and Serenity and everybody where safe back then.

So this Story is about how the Gane was following Narku and they got into a battle and everyone was trying to fine out what he was up to and what his new target was but they soon found out about Narku's plan when he had made it clear he well fine a power stronger then the Jewel of Four souls and that he would become more powerful and so that is when he found out about Wise Man the Dome Fantdom a very evil Monester thing.

Any way this is how Inuyasha and the Princess of the Moon Meet and fall in Love.

Let hope the future is standing although every body knows the Wise Man never shears power with anyone He was only Using Narku, as cover to find out what His aim was. So let us begin when Inuyasha's and Serenity, Meet for the first time.


	2. Dancing on water

The Moon Princess and A Half Demon

Let begin.

"Serena, Happy Brithday say's Her Mother Queen Serenity. I'm sure you all know in the TV English version everyone still called Her Serena, those that were family would called Her Serena, Her friends but to Her people and everyone who respect Her call Her Serenity, just like Her Mother.

"Serenity, Serenity! yelled out Her Mother. has she grab a rope pulling on the bell on it to get help!Ring!Ring.  
The Princess, is Messing the princess is Messing yelled a lot of people.  
as the Queen pull on the bell's rope looking for the princess and no one had such luck finding Her.  
the princess is missing the princess is missing yelled everyone around the kingdom the Sailor Shoulder were looking for the princess but nothing came up.

Maybe she on Earth again say's Sailor Jupiter. You know how much she love the snow this time of year say's Sailor Venus. that true earthier way keep looking here first say's the queen.

Meanwhile.

On Earth.  
it was winter time on Earth Serenity's favoite time of year she love spring too but she love to go to Earth and Ice skate she took her Two Tail Demon Cat with Her for Protection He Was ( Just Like Kirara) He was her best friend she called him Kero he is a Saber Tooth Tiger fire cat Neko demon cat anyway back to the story.

On the Ice.

Serenity was skaking on the Ice outside a Village it was a few Mille's out of the village so no one ever really seen her but sometime someone dose but they leave her alone.  
She was jumping up and spining around in circle's and just smiling the hole time she felt the wind hitting her in the face and she still just smiling.

Meanwhle.

Are you sure the village is this way asks a Women with long black hair that went to her mid back with dark brown eye's and fare sink color at the moment she look piss off.

What I thought you knew where we were going asks a Man in a high voice piss off too.  
He had long white sliver hair and two dog ears on top of his head and gold eye's that where so beautiful and nice tan color sink.

What I wasn't the one who got us lost say's the women.  
I thought you said you sent the jewel shards and I thought you said you knew where we were going say's the Man. I did get us to the jewel but I didn't get us lost say's the Women.

Oh so this is my fault say's the Man. Yes it is Inuyasha, your the one who was so in a hurry to get going so fast yelled the women.  
shut up it all your fault your the one who led us right to Koga's Jewel shard say's Inuyasha.  
What oh so your saying that I was the one who got us lost say's the Women.

Of course it is Kagome, if you didn't sit and make sparkly Eye's at Koga, we wouldn't be lost and now the Sun starting to go down say's Inuyasha. Sit!si! Thump!slam! with that the ground was shacking all around them.

Now!Now! Lady Kagome, we don't have to be so overly mean say's another Man with Short Black hair with a little hair tie back with Blue eyes' and a smile that was just full of himself he was a Monk dress in a Blue and Purple Kimono.

Miroku's right we had eoff of the fighting so can we just go to the lake and see if we can find some Ice I can Brake open and get some fish and eat I'm hungry and listening to you two is starting to piss me off say's another Women. The other girl she had Dark Brown hair that almost look Black but it was brown with dark brown eye's.

I know I'm starting to get a headache say's a Little boy he was a little fox kit with Reddish hair with green eye's.

Meow! say's Kirara, the two tail Demon Cat.

OK fine we will settle down tonight say's let go I think there a lake up that way little bit say's Miroku. good I'm hungry say's Kagome.  
Me too say's Shippbo, the little fox kit. Ok let go say's Inuyasha.

They all walk for little bit.

Then right there was when they all saw a girl.

She Was gliding across the Ice on the frozen Lake and it like she was dancing across the frozen water She look so Beautiful too. Inuyasha, was shock by her beauty and how graceful she move across the water She Had Long gold Hair and He couldn't see the color of her eyes cause her eyes were close as she dance across the lake and right in the middle of her head was a Moon Mark a crescent Moon upside down but it was the color gold like Inuyasha's eye's and she wore some kind of Dress a Long White Dress with Gold across the top and in the middle of the waste she was just beautiful.

Inuyasha, has only seen one person dancing on the Ice and It was His Mother favorite thing she love to do in the winter time. but boy was she beautiful the way she moved Inuyasha, could watch her all day.

Serenity jump up into the air again and landed nicely on one lag and then she just kept spinning around and Around for some time.

Till Miroku, open His mouth thinking she would get hurt or fall into the frozen water.

Hey you yelled out Miroku.

Serenity's eye's open up fast and she turn around and look at them all then she started backing away a little till her body was just about under the moon light. Hey wait we won't hurt you say's Kagome. then a sound broke out a growl that didn't sound very good to them and then they all look at Kero, Growling at them then he seen his mistress started glowing and then he jump up into her arms and then they both were gone.

Hey wait yelled Miroku, but she was gone without a strace left.

Meanwhile.

What the hell just happen Asks Kagome.  
what just happen where did she go asks Shippbo.  
I don't know say's could she have gone Asks Miroku. yeah she was dancing on the water so graceful till Miroku open his mouth and sacred her off say's Inuyasha kind of angry that Miroku sacred her away he like watching her dance it made him feel all warm inside.  
what I did no such thing Say's Miroku. did so she was dancing and seem happy till you open your mouth and sacred her off say's Inuyasha.  
yeah well let just go get those fish she gone now say's Shippbo. yeah let eat say's Kagome. ok say's Sango.

they all look around for food to eat, and started cooking it.

with in a few min, they all Ate there food. Inuyasha's was wounding where that girl went why did she run away why did she seem surprised to Be seen by them all.

Inuyasha, was wounding where she came from it was like she was never even there He couldn't even get a sent of Her. where are you? who Are you? I have to know who you are?

well that it for Now.


	3. Home Again

The Moon Princess and A Half Demon

Back on the Moon.

Serenity, your back say's Her Mother where have you been Asks the Queen.  
I was just skating on the Ice down on Earth it winter now Mother my favorite time to go down there say's Princess Serenity.  
Oh Serena I wish you wouldn't go down there alone it make me worry about you say's Queen Serenity.  
What I'm I suppose to do sit around the Castle it so boring up here all day doing nothing say's Serena.  
Serena I just worry when your down there alone what if people see you say's Queen Serenity.

Anyway back to the story.

Mother when the People see me I just flashes away and disappear like always is all say's Serena.  
when they see me I come right home I don't even talk to them like you asks of me say's Serena.  
I have done everything you ever asks me too things will be find Mother please don't worry so much about Me ok say's Serena. ok find but please be careful ok say's Queen Serenity.  
it fine Mom I can take care of myself say's Serena.  
Just be careful the Earth is getting to be very oh never mind but do be careful say's Queen Serenity.  
I will ok now just take it easy Mom say's Serena. ok well Dinner will be done soon so go get dress for court will be dinning with us they want to talk about sometime say's Queen Serenity.  
I'm dress nicely well a little better then that say's Queen Serenity. fine I will be down in 20 Min say's Serena.  
and with that she went to her Room and change her clothes.

I hate this Life Say's Serena. well get used to it Princess you have a job to take care of your people Say's Princess Mars. Yeah well My Mother could at least trust Me Say's Serena. well she doesn't want you fallen in Love with some human or someone your not supposed to Say's Princess Mars. Well I can take care of Myself Say's Serena. You know what going to happen if you don't pick a Man soon your mother will pick for you Say's Princess Mercury. Yes Mercury is right Say's princess Venus.

I just don't want the jerks I want a Man like My Father He had real respect for His People Say's Serena. yeah well get dress cause this dinner is going to be a big one Say's Princess Mars. I want someone to love Me for Me Say's Serena. I know how you feel Say's Princess Leta. yeah but we better get dress Say's Serena.

they all got Serenity ready for tonight. Oh boy what dose Her Mother have plan this time now who is she to be meeting.

that it for Now.


	4. The Story about the Women on the Lake

The Moon Princess and A Half Demon

Back with the Group.

It look like there a village down a few mile's let walk some more and get out of this snow said Miroku.  
I agree it so cold out here say's Sango.  
yeah it is a little cold for My liking say's Inuyasha. I agree let get going before it too dark to see were the road is said Kagome.  
let go then say's Inuyasha. has he pick Kagome, up and caring her down the mountain and Kirara, caring Miroku, and Sango, down to the village.

At the Village.

Isn't it nice that we don't have to sleep outside in the cold say's Kagome.  
yeah i don't mind it say's Sango. although Miroku flirting with the women say's Sango.  
yeah well it not like he hasn't done it before say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, sit Boy yelled Kagome Slam! has Inuyasha, face met the floor.

I'm Sorry Sango I wish Inuyasha wouldn't say stuff like that to you I know how much Miroku, mean to you say's Kagome.  
it fine Kagome, but I would like to change the subject please Asks Sango.  
OK sure say's Kagome.

Hello Lady's Say's Miroku walking into the room isn't this nice that we are saying here out of the cold snow say's Miroku. Thank you so much for getting rude of that Demon in are village today Monk say's the Headmen. It alright it is are job say's Sango. thanks again say's the Man.  
you are very welcome say's Kagome. Has he bow down and the servant set down there warm food oh wow real food say's Kagome. yeah let eat say's Shippbo.  
Inuyasha say silent and started eating his food.

Hey Sir, I have something I like to ask you Say's Miroku.  
yes Monk what is it Asks the Man.

Do you know of a Women in the forest that dances on the lake in the woods up that ways abet when the water is frozen. We seen a girl with long golden hair and she had a Moon mark on her forehead say's Miroku.  
everyone look at Miroku, wounding why he was asking about that girl.

Yes I know of her everyone knows of her in this village but she doesn't live here though say's the headmen. where does she come from then she live in the forest asks Miroku. No she dose not say's the headmen. what do you mean where dose she come from then asks Kagome.  
yeah like where is she now Asks Miroku.  
it a kind of a hush, hush thing to keep that girl safe say's the headmen.  
what do you mean by hush, hush Asks Kagome.  
She not from Earth we made a deal with the girls Mother to keep silent about her but everyone who see her she disappears like as if she was never really here say's the Headmen.

That what we saw say's Sango. she was there dancing on the water and when Miroku, try to talk to her she was gone say's Sango.

she has to do that say's Headmen. Why I mean what so wrong with someone seeing Her asks Inuyasha.

Because it what Her Mother wants she not allow to talk to anyone around here one Earth because she doesn't want the Princess to fall in love with someone here say's the Headmen. Fall in Love say's Miroku. Yes she is to be Marry off to some kind of Prince say's the Headmen. she not allow to fall in Love asks Sango.  
No she is not she is a Princess after all and she is forbidden to talk to a man here say's Headmen.

What do you mean when you say not from here asks Miroku.  
I'm not allowed to tell you that say's the Headmen.  
Oh come on you can trust us we won't tell anyone say's Miroku. alright you prombley won't believe me anyway say's the Headmen.  
why wouldn't we believe you say's Miroku.

She is the Moon Princess she come's down Spring and Winter she love those season and plus she help out the people with food her and her mother bring us food and keep are people protected wow say's Kagome. You believe in that story say's Kagome. it not a story Kagome, it is very real say's Miroku. really it is say's Shippbo. yes it real say's Sango. My father told Me story's about Her and the Moon Family I forgot this is the village where Serenity come too when she here on Earth when she outside the castle walls say's Sango. Yes I know of her as well say's Inuyasha, my Mother told me she was friend with one of those Moon princesses, but yeah she told me that she save her life once and then she did the same for her and she was the reason my mother met my father say's Inuyasha. oh my say's Sango. yeah well you didn't hear it from me say's the headmen.  
yes we heard you say's Kagome, alright well it time for you all to go to bed now say's the headmen.

after that the Headmen left. Great more people have seen Her this plan has to come to pass now Say's the Man.

That it for Now.


	5. Why Me?

Moon Princess.

This is it Say's Queen Serenity.

This Oh My God you want Me to Meet this prince I don't see why I have to get suck in this Marriage, you didn't have to do this when you Married Dad Say's Serena, with her arms cross she was a fade to go though with this to a man She Never even met.

Serena, things have change it not like that anymore and this is for your own good Say's Queen Serenity.

Oh come on Princess I heard the Prince is a lover of great Music and He a wonderful Man You'll Love him Say's Princess Rai. Then if your so sure about him then you Marry Him Yelled Serena.

Now Princess clam done we are meeting with his Father and you will behave yourself Say's Queen Serenity. Yes Mother Say's Serenity, not happy having to go though with this.

Back with they Others.

I wouder what with all the gards around the places Say's Kagome. it is weird seeing so many normally when there so many there a royal Family staying or something Say's Miroku.

Oh great so a bunch of rich people are here has well Say's Inuyasha. don't be rude Inuyasha, yelled Sango. You have no right to pick on someone before you even know them Say's Kagome. Huh Say's Inuyasha.

Here is your Food that you Asks for say's the Lady to Kagome. Thank you I have no idea why but I'm so hungry still Say's Kagome. Inuyasha, gave Kagome, a glare cause even if she didn't know it yet He did She was fucking Pragenet He could sent it and smell it.

Hey miss is there a Royal family staying at this Place too Asks Sango. Of course there a Prince and Princess wedding tomarrow although i feel bad for the Princess She never even met the man and there forcing her to Marry the Prince, Say's the Women.

Oh how sad Say's Sango. yes it is but that Royalty has you will know Say's the Women. She has to marry someone she never even met or seen Say's Kagome. Yes well injoy your food Say's the Women.

Mean while.

Princess come on it time for you two to meet Say's The Lady that Had just help Kagome, out with her food. I don't want to Say's Princess Serenity. come on dear it time Say's the Lady with Sadness in her eyes. Alright I'm coming Say's Serena. walking out the door. Meow Say's Kero, look at her with sad eyes too. Come on boy Say's Serena, walking over to him has He went smaller for her to carry him.

that it for now sorry this one a little sort I will try to keep up it kind of hard to keep up when I don't have internet so I have to do what I can so please do enjoy.


	6. Meeting by mistaken

Moon Princess.

Meeting for the first time.

Has Serena, walk into the room she look into it, it look to be a dinner hall or something.

Wow Say's Serena.

Wow is right but that would be for how beautiful you look tonight Say's the Voice from be hide her. Inuyasha, went to go for a walk when he stop dead in his tracks for it was the girl who dance on the water outside the village.

Um Hello Say's Serena, has Her voice sounded so light and soft. I'm Princess Serenity, so you are the one Say's Serenity, smile at Inuyasha, full form she like what she was seeing.

Ah what do you mean the one Asks Inuyasha. Oh you know what I mean forget it Say's Serena, changing the subject. ok if you say so Say's Inuyasha. So ah shall we eat Asks Princess Serenity.

Ah it does look good doesn't it Say's Inuyasha. Yes they made it just for us so it normal I would think you be use to it by now Say's Serena.

No I'm not use to it at all Say's Inuyasha. Oh sorry that will change I guess now that we are going to be spending so much time to together Say's Serenity. What we are sent when Asks Inuyasha. Meow Say's Kero. ah oh Hey there little guy I remember you too Say's Inuyasha. Sorry I ran away early if I knew who you were I would of stay and talk to you some more Say's Serenity. coming closer to him.

Serenity, couldn't put her finger on it but she like Inuyasha. But can I Asks you something Say's Inuyasha. of course please asks Me anything I would like us to try to make this work before tomorrow comes Say's Serenity. Tomorrow Asks Inuyasha. well of course Silly were getting Married it was your Father idea Prince Darien, Say's Serenity, blushing. Married Prince Darien, Yelled out Inuyasha. Why are you Mad please don't be upset with me Prince Say's Serenity. I'm Not a Prince Say's Inuyasha or at least not in this castle whisper Inuyasha. don't speak so low of yourself you have to have a great heart, people say you done great for peoples lives and that you love music and your a great dancer and your a wonderful with a sword in battle Say's Serenity. Oh i do work good with a Sword Say's Inuyasha, losing himself again. but no look I shouldn't of come here look ah nice meeting you though Say's Inuyasha. You don't like me do you Asks Serenity, feeling hurt. that not it Princess I'm not the prince your supposed to meet I'm just traveler looking for an evil demon, I'm not the one your getting married to tomorrow Say's Inuyasha.

Why do you think you are someone else I know it hard to know we will be married for the rest of are lives i know getting married so soon isn't the greatest idea but we have no choice so why are you running Asks Serena. If i could married a women like you i would be happy forever I think I would at least but I'm not your prince I'm not the lord son if this castle Say's Inuyasha.

Wait a min, you mean to tell me you not Prince Darien, Asks Serena. Yes I'm Inuyasha, Say's Inuyasha, taken hold of her hand sent she grab him. Ah Has Serena, look at his hands touching hers. she like the feeling running though her is this what it feel like thought Serena. I'm sorry Prince Inuyasha, I didn't mean to get you mix up I have never met Darien, so i just thought when they said He would meet me here I thought when you came in to talk to me I thought you were him Say's Serenity. It alright princess no need to be sorry i should of known Say's Inuyasha. but the name is just Inuyasha, I'm not a Prince Say's Inuyasha. Not a Prince not at all Asks Serena. No not sent my Mother died someone else got her kingdom i was just a half demon born from a human mother so they would never allow me in the thrown Say's Inuyasha. but you are a prince just because you don't have a castle doesn't mean your not royal Say's Serenity. I guess so Say's Inuyasha. You will forever be royalty no one can take that from you just because your crown is gone doesn't mean your not a Prince at birth Say's Serenity. Um your right i guess I never thought of myself as a Prince Say's Inuyasha. everyone has a Heart of a Prince Inuyasha, just have to look for it Say's Serenity, smiling at him. well I should go before I get you into trouble Princess I hope to see you again soon my lady, and for the first time Inuyasha, praise Her has a Women no man has ever made her feel like a normal women, and He even bent down to kiss her hand goodbye.

Inuyasha, whisper Serena, with blush on her face. good night beautiful Say's Inuyasha, has he walk away to his room. Serena, drop to the floor she felt something for Inuyasha, but what was this feeling she never felt this way before.

Has Inuyasha walk to his room, Prince Darien, walk pass him. Inuyasha, knew why the prince was so late in meeting the Princess, He smelt like women more then one He was a male whore for sure He was sleeping with other made he guess, pour Princess Serenity, having to live with that for the rest of her life it wasn't right. Inuyasha, walk back into his stay room. He felt something when He touch Serenity's hand he felt a strong feeling run thought him but what was it.

after that they were about to go to sleep. when they all heard a yell . what was that Yelled everyone. Darien, upset the princess Kero, attack him.

That Princess if a stuck up brat I will not marry Her Yelled Prince Darien. Growling has Kero. Kirara, came out the door pass Inuyasha.

Princess Darien, I'm so sorry She never been like this before Say's Queen Serenity. what is the meaning of this Serenity, you promise Your Daughter would marry My Son and if she disagree then your secret would be broken Say's the King. What in Ass Spook Sango. I'm sorry maybe he push her to far Serenity, take time she doesn't always warm up to people just give her some time she will marry Darien, tomorrow Say's Queen Serenity. it not far He was pushing himself on me Yelled Serenity, running the other way.

She will have to come to terms with it someday Say's the King. She a young yet She never even been with a Man before you can't let your son have what ever he want all the time Say's Queen Serenity. Well She better get used to it cause she will be with my Son by next week in bed with her so She may has well accept the factor of it Say's the King walking away. that guy is such in ass Say's Jupiter. I know I have no choice Serenity has to marry His devil of a Son Say's Serenity.

That not right yelled Inuyasha, the girl is a living bean and your going to let him treat her like that yelled Inuyasha. be silent boy what would you know of such Say's Princess Rai. She not happy I can see that Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, stop it not are busies we will be leaving tomorrow so there nothing we can do about it this is the way royals are Say's Kagome. shut up Yelled Inuyasha, going back to his room. witch he didn't know Serenity, was in.

Ah Serenity, what are you doing in here Asks Inuyasha, clam voice. I'm sorry is this your room oh god I thought it was mind for a moment I was just trying to get away from him has Serenity, grab at her own body.

it Ok your safe here with me Say's Inuyasha, sitting down next to her. thank you Say's Serenity, putting her head on him. Ah princess You shouldn't be to close to me like this Say's Inuyasha, trying to keep himself in control has well he wanted to rip that Princes head off.

I'm sorry your right I over heard that you will be leaving tomorrow I Asks Darien, about all of you staying here and he said you guys got reed of a Demon that was here. Say's Serenity. Yes I will be leaving tomorrow look ah forget about Princess the less you know the better and your more safe Say's Inuyasha. But I want to be with you I want to see you Say's Serenity. Princess look at me I'm a half demon not wanted by human not wanted by demons, I can't give you anything I can't even give you a home to live in I'm broke i got 10 pieces of Sliver in my pocket and that all i got i have nothing to give so please don't think about me it could never work between us Say's Inuyasha.

I don't under stand why do you speak to me like this I thought you were my friend Asks Serena. well I ah um has He went silent. Inuyasha, I'm not asking for your love if that what you think I just wanted a friend all my life I been alone I never even had any real friends Say's Serenity. Has Kero growled.

Beside you Kero Has Serenity, laugh at her cat friend. i never even been outside the places walls Say's Serenity.

Serenity, your a Princess your not suppose to be outside Say's Inuyasha. I know that Say's Serenity. Look princess I want to be your friend but i can't always be here for you i may never even come back Say's Inuyasha. I know it just your there very first person to treat me like, Has Serenity, had tears falling. Has Inuyasha, turn around to face her he held her in his arms he broke he couldn't go on anymore. your the first person who ever treated me like a real women not a Princess not once had someone given me the look the other way never had anyone kiss my hand without thinking how beautiful you looked princess or can you do this for are people or asking favors all I ever wanted was a friend i didn't care of he was human or a demon i would love and care for him has much has he care for me Say's Serenity, in full tears. Serenity, Has Inuyasha, kiss Her on the mouth. Has Her eyes became surprised but she kissed him back. Has He pulled away i wish i could say the right words to tell you how I feel and how i would love to travel with you for you to come with me Say's Inuyasha, holding her. She hugged him back i know but there no harm in wishing we had the chance when we do Inuyasha, Say's Serenity. what are you talking about, Asks Inuyasha. we'll run away together Say's Serenity. What Asks Inuyasha. I would do it i would give up my crown to be with you Say's Serenity. Serenity, no you can't do that Say's Inuyasha. i want to be with you though Say's Serenity. i can't give you a life you want Say's Inuyasha. i have you then i don't need a lot i don't need money, money got no heart money got no soul, it not what make a person happy we can be together we can be friends travel together Say's Serenity. how someone would know who you are plus Miroku, and Sango, and Kagome, would make me take you back Say's Inuyasha. not if they don't know who I'm say's Serenity, smiling thinking of a plan.

what are you thinking Serenity, Asks Inuyasha. I got in idea Say's Serenity.

Wait what is it Asks Inuyasha. have some one else take my place i know just the girl she wanted to marry Darien, anyway they have sexual things a few times Say's Serenity. Ok but how will someone not now it her and you are you it alright leave it to me i will meet you tomorrow before you leave. Say's Serenity.

Kira, i need to Asks you a favor Asks Princess Serenity. What is it Princess Asks the Women who served Kagome and made Her meet Inuyasha, be mistaken.

I want you to switch places with me Say's Serenity. what are you saying to me Princess Asks Kira. I want you to marry Prince Darien, and I will become a traveler Say's Serenity. But I can't Say's Kira.

Kira, you and Darien, have had Sex how many times it doesn't matter and if someone find out we will make it look like nothing beside Darien, won't care if it you in the end he be happy cause he with the girl he wants Say's Serenity. Um maybe Say's Kira. look I don't want this life I don't want to marry Him this is my only chance to live my only chance to have my own life Say's Serenity. Ok I will change places with you Say's Kira. thank you Say's Serenity, but how will be get everybody to know Asks Kira. Because of this Say's Serenity, holding something up to her it look like a stick with a jewel on top. what is it Asks Kirara. this Pin will make you look just like me and beside you already got gold hair has well so we just give you a few more ways to look like me Say's Serenity. beside these beads will Make everyone see you has Me Say's Serenity, holding them up to her. Kira, took them and put them on Her face got the moon marking, wow I do look like you beside my hair being down. I will forever be greatful to you Kira, for doing this for me Say's Serenity. just think you will be queen in stand of a servet now Say's Serenity. thank you Say's Kira.

after that Serenity, took hold of the sliver crystal She would used it powers to make her a Worrier form looking girl and it did great it turn in into a Worrier She look herself over no body will follow me now Say's Serenity. I'm so happy to finally live my own life Say's Serenity.

Serenity, was dress in a Red long Dress that had a slit in the side of it was made for battle on some women wear back on her planet. she was wearing red shoes with it, her hair had fallen down all the way it was the only way to make sure no one ever found her again, she had to make herself look more like a traveler then a Princess She had a sword witch was given to her by her father, She had a few weapons that gave her a little more of a fight in battle. She train for years on the moon incase she was to fight and she was ready to go now.

Next morning.

Inuyasha, was waiting under a tree in the village. Kira, had gone to do what Serenity, has Asks so She right beside Darien. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, were saying there goodbyes. Inuyasha, open his eyes and almost freak out when He seen Serenity, with Darien, the way they were talking before they were about to leave Darien, had told his Father he was wrong about Serenity, He was ready to settle down.

It Made Inuyasha's blood boil He thought that She had chance her mind. well shall we go Asks Sango. Yes the sooner i get out of here the better Say's Inuyasha, already in a mood.

what gotten into him Say's Shippbo. Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, Shippbo. Say's Kagome. Huh Say's Inuyasha. they walk to they were about to go up the mountain pass. Hey about time you got here i was thinking you back out on Me Inuyasha, Say's a worrier. Who are you Asks Kagome.

Ah thought Inuyasha, has He look closer at the women. Oh ok well we are on are ways so bye now Say's Kagome. hold up Say's Inuyasha. why Asks Kagome.

Is that you Asks Inuyasha. You better believe it i told you I would make it out of that place Say's Serenity. I can't believe it then the women with Darien, wasn't you Asks Inuyasha. Nope that was Kira, Darien's dream girl He couldn't marry her because she wasn't a Princess whisper Serenity, into his ears. Oh and you went and did this Asks Inuyasha. Yes i did I'm Serena now no longer will i be called anything else Say's Serena, smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, took hold of her hand pulled her to him and Kiss her.

What Yelled the others they were confused by this.

What going on here Asks Kagome, jealous. Has Inuyasha, look at Kagome, She coming with me that what going on and when Narku's, dead I'm going to Marry Her Say's Inuyasha. pick her up onto his Back and ran up the mountain.

Kirara, let fellow before we lose them Say's Kagome, right has they others fellow. but how did Inuyasha, meet her who is she anyway she look like someone I met but from where Say's Sango. true she look a lot like the Princess Say's Miroku. the Princess but we just saw the princess with Prince Darien, Say's Kagome. yeah She can't be the Princess Say's Sango. Maybe Inuyasha, has finally fallen hard this time or he just making Kagome Jealous Say's Shippbo.

they all ran till dark after the night Serena, hide on Kero. Has she told everyone else the Princess Mother was going to make her get reed of Him, so She took Him with her. they bought the story.

that it for now.


	7. Forever with you, The Truth is out

Moon Princess.

It had Been a Week sent Serenity, join Inuyasha, on his travels She was a wonderful fighter He had no idea the Princess was train in combat she was has good of a fighter has Sango, She had powers too She was very good he was hoping with her help Narku, would be gone for good.

Kagome, jealously came out on the girl one night when She was helping out by cutting a tree for some wood to burn for there fire.

Sango, like the girl she was strong but weird she wanted to know where Inuyasha, found her and why was he so madly in love with the girl at first they all thought maybe Inuyasha, was trying to make Kagome, jealous because after Koga, show up last time things haven't been very good between them.

Koga, wanted Kagome, to go live with him, But Kagome, only wanted Inuyasha, She only slept with Koga, once and She was lonely she was tired of catching Kikyo, and Inuyasha, together she always found them kissing each other, and the feelings Inuyasha, always gave Kikyo, was so unfair to Her.

So She slept with Koga, one night after that night Inuyasha, got angry He told her she had no right to be such a cold person just because she didn't get her way She didn't have to go and sit him all the time, and the fact he knew about them sleeping together and He told her that Kikyo, was gone that kiss She walk in on them was a goodbye kiss, Kikyo's body couldn't go on anymore she couldn't find eoff souls to keep he alive anymore so She was returning to the after life where she would be praying they stop Narku, and she too can be at peace.

after that Kagome, regret sleeping with Koga, a little sometime she didn't feel bad about it.

but She started trying to get Inuyasha, to understand that she loved him not Koga, but He wouldn't listen to her he didn't believe her and he had a good reason not anymore if she was that insecure about him just seeing someone who isn't apart of his life anymore ok, he understood it was hard to work with at first but she had no right to act like that, He never went and slept with anyone because he was piss at Kagome, just for talking to a boy, he would have done it along time ago if he wanted to. god knows there a women who don't care who they sleep with.

Miroku, was ok with the new girl although he tired to rub her butt eoff witch made Sango, and Inuyasha, come down on him for touching another girl, plus Inuyasha's girl he wasn't kidding when he said She was the one he wanted forever. Kagome, tired to fight for Inuyasha's love till he told her he didn't want her anymore that she was a slut plus she a pragenet with Koga's baby witch Kagome, had just found out about she was trying to hide it from Inuyasha, she even was going to make appointment to get reed of the baby.

but Inuyasha, told her he knew about it along time ago he could sent it plus smell it, so She should go to Koga, and Be his wife it not right for her to try to be with him when She has some other man child, he couldn't understand some thing but in this world when a women is with child by another man it meant they were to be marry to that person anyway, not all humans went along with this law but it was how it is.

when Sango, and Miroku, heard about Kagome, having a baby there jaws nearly hit the ground, in surprised here Kagome, was being jealous about Kikyo, again and she went and did something so dumb has to sleep with a Man that would more and likely father her a child in the first place.

Shippbo, stay out of this mess has much has possible, Serena, tried to give Kagome, a little thing called wisdom in her world but Kagome, just blew up at her.

when she told her she should be lucky she didn't come from her home. the law there was you sleep with a women you marry her or if it a forbidden love the man is either killed or the women is banish.

either way begin.

So what will it be tonight guys Asks Serena. what do you mean Asks Sango, sitting down now rubbing her feet from being tired. I meant for food Say's Serena. Oh right food um I guess we just eat fish sent Kagome, left for home last night we don't have much food left Say's Sango.

Um the food she makes where does she get it from Asks Serena. from her own world where she comes from Say's Shippbo, leaning on Serena's lags liking his sucker Kagome, left for him.

Um another world is she from another planet Asks Serena, confused by another world. No we just meant she come from the future she time travel here Say's Sango. time travel is that even possible for human beans to do now days Asks Serena. Ah I guess I have no idea how mostly she could travel though time because of the jewel of four souls other wise she wouldn't be able to Say's Miroku. Um the jewels power ah Say's Serena. yep as long has Kagome, keep the power of the jewel pure it in good hands Say's Sango.

Um I wonder if Kagome, being pragenet by a Demon if Her powers will be able to keep purifying it evil powers Say's Serena. Ah has they all look at each other.

She could be right once a priestess powers is remove there won't be any power left for her to use Say's Miroku. what do you mean Asks Sango. well if a priestess has strong powers but being pragenet make it harder on a person power more so if the child is half Demon it not a bad thing she may have powers forever but not once to purify the jewels powers that what she saying I'm I right Asks Miroku. Yes that what I mean Say's Serena.

Kagome, is pragenet now about 8 weeks if you asks me so she prombley hasn't notice the weakness in her powers yet Say's Inuyasha. um has they all thought.

but who will keep the jewel safe a pure if She loses her powers to this, Kikyo's dead she can't do it anymore Say's Sango. true we are in big trouble Say's Shippbo.

Maybe I could tired to purify it Say's Serena. You how could you your not a priestess Say's Miroku. I know but I'm pretty pure maybe my soul could tired to help out for now till we can find someone who can Say's Serena.

it may work Say's Sango. Um we will have to meet Kagome, at Keada's village in 2 days She said she would have this Baby check if it is what she think it is She going to to go live with Koga, Say's Sango. What Asks Inuyasha. She said that to me last night at the hot spring sent you have Serena, now plus She was going to make sure of it she may just run away from us all though She was thinking about running away She doesn't really want Koga, at all Say's Sango. So what is she saying then She going to find away to remove it some how Say's Serena. Yes Say's Sango.

what but that not possible for someone to remove a child till it born Say's Miroku. Here it is but not where she comes from She going to get the child remove before it too late to move it Say's Sango. She told you she was going to murder her child Say's Serena, angry. I wasn't any happier with her about it either but she doesn't want Koga, she wants Inuyasha, Say's Sango. Serena, blink a few times then went and cross her arms thinking in her head about what going on here.

wow look like Kagome, going to fight with Serena, then Say's Miroku. No She will not fight with Serena, I won't allow it Yelled Inuyasha. Please girls are girls there going to fight it human nature Inuyasha, She not going to let you Marry Serena, so easily Say's Sango, looking Inuyasha, dead in the eye, when she said that.

Oh boy Say's Inuyasha. Um Human girl should know her place in the world Say's Serena, petting Kero, who just agree with her.

What do you mean by human girl Asks Miroku. that what she is she young but Stupid no wisdom not street smart I live in a castle almost all my life and I have never seen such youth used in such a waste Say's Serena.

You live in a castle I thought you came from a village Say's Sango. well there was a castle in the village so yes I came from both Say's Serena, covering her ass fast.

Oh I guess that make sent witch mean you protected the royal family's has well Say's Miroku. Yes I have my Father train me in combat even though I was a women he wanted me to be all that I could be he love me he gave me a true soul and heart Father was given a great job in protecting the Princess back then in the end they were married Say's Serena. Wait a min, so your a princess too then Say's Sango. Yes but I don't belong to any castle anymore Say's Serena.

So your not to be marry to someone Asks Sango. Oh god no I found a way out of that plan Say's Serena. Wow did you get out Asks Miroku.

everyone has there own secrets Monk Say's Serena, has She smile. Inuyasha, smile back at her and kiss her on the side of her face.

I don't understand you two sometimes Say's Sango. Alright let all get some food then get some sleep and head for this Keada, person Say's Serena. She tight we should get some sleep Say's Inuyasha.

So they all went and got there food after they all ate Sango, and Miroku fell asleep.

There asleep I'm guessing Spook Serena. Yes there asleep were alone for the moment Say's Inuyasha, holding her to him more.

I'm not a fade of Her Say's Serena. Um what you talking about Asks Inuyasha, confused. I'm not a fade of Kagome, Say's Serena. Oh that what your talking about Say's Inuyasha. I won't let her have you Say's Serena. who says I want her in the first place Asks Inuyasha. you didn't it just the way Sango, spoke it to you early Say's Serena. It alright Kagome, not the girl I want She can try all she wants I want you Say's Inuyasha. So do I wish for you to be mine and mine alone Say's Serena. I am yours Serena, I love you now not her Say's Inuyasha, kissing her neck giggling has Serena, laugh.

Beside you finally got your freedom has well does it make you happy to be free Asks Inuyasha. Yes it does I never thought this is what it feel like to be free Say's Serena, laying her head on his chest. has they just held each other.

I'm not human Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Um what you talking about Asks Inuyasha. I know I can do it we don't need Kagome's powers I know I can Say's Serena. Serena, your jealous of Kagome, are you Asks Inuyasha. No I'm not I'm talking about the Jewel when I told them I could do it Say's Serena. how can you keep the jewel pure Serenity, Asks Inuyasha. Because of this Say's Serena, has She put her hand over her locket and there stood in front of Inuyasha's face.

this crystal is more powerful and take great deals of energy to keep t pure and safe Say's Serena. Oh my word it so pure Say's Inuyasha. Yes this Crystal is suppose to have the very powers to change the world or killed the very earth in the wrong hands this crystal could do bad but in the hands of good the life you all known everywhere I go it will be good why do you think no one has made any bad pass at you for being a half demon it meant to clear the minds of humans that think bad thought for when it is near an evil person heart that person will wake up the next day and think different about the world Say's Serena.

You have made people stop thinking bad about me Asks Inuyasha. No I didn't the crystal did it has the mind of it own Say's Serena. Oh I see so no matter what it make life easier right Asks Inuyasha. well some times yes Say's Serena. Wow and this is where your power comes from Asks Inuyasha. No power is in my soul but yes this help out when needed Say's Serena. Um Serenity, thank you, Say's Inuyasha. for what Asks Serena. you chance my life for the better I have never been this happy in years I hoping once Narku, is dead that we can really live together in peace Say's Inuyasha, taken her hands in his.

You know what I couldn't wish for anything better then to have a family with you Inuyasha, I'm so happy you help me out of that marriage to Darien, if I had marry him I would have be heartbroken forever cause I would never of known who my true soul mate was and He was you Say's Serena.

Serenity, do you truly really want to be my wife that badly to be with me even though I'm broke I will never be apart of the world like everyone else can you truly live this life with me being alright marry to Half Demon, even though other women will make fun of you or for being the mother of Half Demons child Asks Inuyasha. Yes I would be just find I don't care what other people think this is the life I want the love I want is with you and only you Inuyasha, I want to have your Babies and I want to be your wife Say's Serena, has She kiss him on the month.

Inuyasha, kiss her back he truly felt happy He wanted her right now but he knew he had to wait till Narku, was dead.

without them knowing Miroku, and Sango, were listening and when they heard Inuyasha, call Serena, Serenity, they knew someone how She was the princess, they were so shock they didn't know what to say. would Inuyasha, be punish if someone find out Serena, is actually Serenity.

Inuyasha, Yelled Sango. Ah has they both Look at Miroku, and Sango's Sacred faces.

Please tell me you did not steal Princess Serenity has in the Moon Princess Asks Miroku. How did you know about that Asks Inuyasha. We heard you call Serena, name Serenity, Yelled Sango. Find yes I did help Serenity, run away Say's Inuyasha. then who was that other women beside Darien, in the village Asks Miroku.

Kira, Darien's true heart wanted women the women he truly wanted to marry Say's Serena. Kira, has in the mad that fed us Asks Sango. Yes and took care of me I have heard from a few ladies mades that before I got to earth before this marriage was being plan Darien, would sneak around with her and they would have sex a lot Say's Serena. I see so there was a thing between them Say's Sango. Yes there was and I didn't want anything to do with him she did she loved him so I know he not going to be very mad when he find out that not me that it her he will be happy to know he got who he wanted Say's Serena.

Um how did you make her look so much like you Asks Miroku. With this Say's Serena, holding the pin up plus the beads around her neck Say's Serena. but if your with Inuyasha, won't someone try to kill him if they find out Asks Sango, really worried. If they found out there nothing they can do about it by then Darien, and Kira, are already marry so they can't leave each other plus my mother will be let out of the agreement of course she will be mad at me but I will deal with her when that day come till then I living free Say's Serena.

Princess Serenity, we want Inuyasha, and You to be happy but if this put Inuyasha's life in danger then we can't let you be together Say's Sango. What Say's Inuyasha. We want you to be safe not dead the punishment for you marry the Princess is death almost everyone knows that if that is the laws of the moon Princess Say's Miroku. No worry Mother will change her mind I'm almost sure of it Say's Serena. How can you be so sure Asks Sango. My Mother is the very women who safe Izyoie's life witch mean if She Knew Inuyasha, was the Son of the Great Dog Demon plus Princess Izyoie, She would back off fast Say's Serena.

Wait a Min, Your Mother is the Princess My Mother knew the story She told me about how My Father met my mother Asks Inuyasha. Yes at first I couldn't think of it either till I met Moyga, I remember then Say's Serena. Um very interesting Say's Miroku. So no My Mother won't kill Inuyasha, if memoires serve I believe My Mother still owes Izyoie, one so even though Izyoie, is Dead She is still bound by her word to give Inuyasha's whatever he asks for Say's Serena.

Ok I guess this is alright but how are we to know Asks Miroku. Look all I know right now is that I want to kill Narku, make the land once again at peace Say's Serena. Very well then we will back off we will allow you two to be together Say's Sango, with a smile. thank you but please no one tell Kagome, cause if she knows she will go to the castle and make trouble for every one Say's Serena. right not a word Say's Shippbo.

It find beside who going to know Serena's with us anyway no one has to know anything as long has we keep silent about it Say's Shippbo. Yeah it safe with us Say's Miroku, and Sango.

After that they all went to bed.

Inuyasha, laid down with Serena, Kero cuddle up to Kirara, who was fallen big time for him. Shippbo, slept with Serena, too He like her like a Mother. Inuyasha, couldn't wait for the life they would have together, Miroku, and Sango, fell back to sleep.

That it for today.


End file.
